1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode lamp structure. More particularly the invention relates to a lamp structure with better heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the relatively high efficiency, high intensity, cost effectiveness and longer operation life, the light emitting diode (LED) has been increasingly and popularly used in all type of light assembly.
The level of luminous flux of the LED is characterized not only by its size but also by its heat dissipating efficiency, which is critical. The LED in operation accumulates a great deal of heat, which causes the temperature of the LED to rise. High temperature substantially decreases light output efficiency and shortens the service life of the LED. Thus, in prior invent the LED structure must include a heat dissipating unit to allow the LED to work in high temperature.
Conventionally, the LED was manufactured in a similar construction of the light bulb, in which the LED was mounted on a base. When the LED is in operation, the base absorbs and transfers the heat generated by the LED to the air. Moreover, to provide electric power to the LED, the base must embed and electrically engage with a lamp holder. In this case, a part of the base is covered by the lamp holder, and the base could not transfer the heat to the air, further decrease efficiency of the LED. Thus, heat dissipating is a problem to be solved to improve the performance of the LED.
In light of the drawbacks of the conventional LED, the inventor with many years of experience in industry develops a LED lamp structure.